Blaise
by alexmonalisa
Summary: She needed help to save the one person who meant the most to her. Even if that meant digging up the past. Ryro One-shot


Fast, too fast. Everything happened in a single moment. She danced in the club. Swaying, shaking, grinding. She was free. No more ties and bonds. Nothing. She was free from her stupid curse, free from the title of freak. Free from a suffocating relationship with the iceman. Free and loving it.

Soon someone's hands were on her hips. She turned to kick some ass but found herself staring at a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes. God, she had so missed those eyes. He looked at her with a kind of longing mixed with disgust. Like she cared. She smiled and attached her lips to his. He didn't react and she didn't care. She pulled away smiling.

Later when she was in her room at the mansion, she heard a tap at her window. She frowned and walked over. There he was. Typical. She shook her head. No ties, she told him. The kiss was goodbye. She wasn't a one night stand. Sure he'd moved into the mansion two weeks ago. But they all knew that was temporary. Everyone was waiting for Pyro to leave.

He climbed in anyway. He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. Screw him. She liked sleeping in nothing but a t-shirt. She eyed his attire. He only wore boxers and a t-shirt. His arms came around her waist. He still looked a little unsure, she could see the conflict in his eyes. But they continued. Who'd have thought. John Allerdyce would take her virginity.

When it ended they lay in each other's arms trying to regain their breath. She fell asleep an hour later. When she woke up he was going. Walking out of her door. She showered, dressed and walked downstairs. And as she came downstairs he walked out, rucksack on his shoulder. He left her a number. She stuck it in her purse. She would never really need it.

-xXx-

Rogue woke up sweating. She could hear a whimper coming from the end of the hall. She stood up and pushed the covers off. She ran down the hall towards the other room. She threw the door open. He lay on his bed covers thrown completely off. He tossed and turned. He was having another nightmare.

'Honey. Wake up. Come on, you're having a bad dream.'

'Mm.' he groaned.

The temperature rose considerably. She careful placed a hand on his skin. His temperature must have been above 50, but she didn't notice it. She never felt it anymore. After all this was her son.

'Blaise?'

He stopped shaking and opened his eyes.

'Mommy?'

'Hey, it's okay. I'm here.'

'I had another nightmare.'

'Sh. It's okay. Come on. You can sleep with me tonight.'

'They're going to find me.'

'No, I won't let them. Look we'll leave in the morning. We've been here too long anyway.'

'I need some water.'

'Okay.'

She helped him up and took his hand. Together they walked into the kitchen. He sat down by the table. She poured him a glass of water and set it down in front of him. She sat down opposite him, staring at her hands. Eight years old. It had been that long. As soon as she'd found out she was pregnant she had moved out. And she never saw anyone from her past again. She hoped she could have a new start. But then she got her power back. She had the baby and learned to control her power. Control met she could care for her child without help. Although, as Blaise grew older she was constantly reminded of the one person she wanted to forget. And then his mutation came. He could emit heat to a point that it could it could kill. It was liking jumping into a volcano. She'd laughed when she'd found out. Seems the name she had chosen was appropriate. And then the problems started. Mutant hunters saw them as prizes to be collected. Luckily Rogue had acts quickly, absorbing most the men before running for her life, taking her son with her as she goes. That's how they lived now. Running. The nightmares started after the first kidnap. Those were the times he couldn't control his mutation, when he was scared or sleeping.

'Mom...'

'Yeah?'

'Was he like us? Was Dad, different?'

She sighed. Worse topic in the world.

'Yeah, he was a mutant.'

'What did he do?'

'Manipulate fire.'

'Oh. Cool.'

'Yeah it was something to see.'

'Are we always going to be running?'

She shrugged and looked at him. His chocolate eyes pleading with her. She smiled, trying to show hope. He sighed and got up, going upstairs. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her purse. She took out the card and reached for the phone. She was desperate. The phone rang a few times before a click sounded. She held her breath.

'Yeah?'

Oh god his voice was beautiful.

'Um...I'm looking for John. St John Allerdyce.'

'This is him. Who's this?'

'Hey John, it's Rogue.'

'Rogue...'

'Yeah, you told me to call someday.'

'Rogue, eight years later isn't someday. What do you want?'

'Um... well I'm living in New York. I was wondering if you wanted to come visit one day...'

'Give me the address, I'll be right over.'

'Huh?'

'I'm in New York. I'll come see you.'

She tried to find the page where she had carefully written the address. This house was a rental. They never stayed in the same house for longer. He mumbled something about being in the area. Suddenly, as she finished giving the address, she heard something.

'What...'

'Rogue?'

She heard noises upstairs. Then a scream and thump as a body fell to the floor. No.

'Rogue, what was that...'

She threw the phone down and ran upstairs. But as she came up there was no-one. She walked into his room feeling uncomfortable with the lack of warm air. His window was broken. She ran over and poked her head out. In the distance was a helicopter flying away.

'YOU BASTARDS! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM...'

She felt something collide with her head. Then she was thrown backwards. Her head hit the wall. She tried to reach up and absorb but the they kicked her in the ribs causing her to feel a sharp pain. Her head hurt and she heard more sounds coming from downstairs. Then a burning smell rose to her nose. She saw a flash of orange before she fell into darkness.

-xXx-

'Rogue? Rogue? Hey Marie!'

'Mm.'

'Oh thank god.'

She opened her eyes. She was in a room. It definitely wasn't her room. She looked around. In front of her sat John. His hair was totally brown again and longer. He also had a hint of a stubble coming through. She looked down at her body. She had a long bandage wrapped around her whole torso. She looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

'You had a few broken ribs, I fixed you up.'

'Thanks.'

'Why are they after you?'

'Huh? They weren't they were they...Blaise! John how long was I out? Where am I? I have to go.'

'Whoa! You're in my apartment, it's 12 in the afternoon. So you've been out less than a day. And who is Blaise? You're boyfriend.'

'No, he's my son. He's...ours.'

She looked at him. Shock was etched across his face.

'Our?'

'John, I know this is a lot to process. But we have to go. I'll explain later. We need to save him.'

'Is he?'

'Yeah, he's a mutant. That's why they want him.'

Duh! She thought.

'Okay, you stay here.'

'Excuse me?' she snapped

'I have to see someone. They'll point me in the right direction. Shit, if I'd known. You knew these people were out there! Why didn't you call me sooner?'

'I don't have time for this! My baby is in danger!'

Pyro shook his head and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and walked out. Rogue glared at the door. How dare he! She stood up slowly and pulled her shirt back on. Oh no! Now she knew. If she relied on him it would take too long. She looked out the window. He disappeared and she stood up. She slipped on her shoes. She headed downstairs towards the concierge.

'Um...Excuse me?'

'Yes miss?'

'Where are the public phones?'

'To the left.'

She turned and headed over, throwing a grateful wave over her shoulder. She dialed the familiar number.

'Hello?'

'Hey Jane. It's Marie. You at home? I need some of our stuff.'

'Er...Yeah sure. You guys running again?'

'See ya.'

She put the phone down. She felt bad but she knew that she couldn't keep her essentials with her. So she had left it at her friends. Jane and her had worked together as waitresses since Blaise was born. Once they started to run Rogue had left all the essential there. Like the laptop where she could access the tracking device on the chain Blaise always wore.

-xXx-

She walked down the dark street looking around. Obviously he wasn't at the labs yet. But that wasn't a good thing. She arrived at the seemly abandoned building and headed in. She could here screaming and yelling upstairs. She ran up and pressed her ears against one of the doors.

'You bastard, she's going to kill me when she finds out.'

'She won't.'

'You think she's going to stop looking?'

'He is your son. We'll save the boy and then you go ask for full custody. The fact that she let them get the child shows she's a irresponsible mother. He could make a wonderful member.'

She knew those voices. Magneto and Pyro. She rammed her shoulder against the door. It broke open. The men stared at her wide eyed.

'My son will never join you.' she spat.

'My dear, how ever did you find us?'

'Emma Frost. She really is an asset to the x-men.'

'Ah yes. I've heard of her talents.'

'Rogue...'

'Don't talk to me! How dare you? I ask you to find our son. And here you are wasting time. Never mind, I'll find him.'

Magneto smirked.

'How?'

She held out the small screen.

'With the tracking device. I knew they'd get him. It was always a possibility. They got me once.'

'What!'

'A week. I was beaten then experimented on. The x-men saved me. I thanked them and went to find my son. He was seven. When they came after me again, his mutation kicked in. Now excuse me.'

'Wait, my dear. You still have your power?'

'Yeah, I can control it. Thanks to those bastards I can use powers I absorbed. After the cure of course.'

'So whose power do you have?'

'Blaise.'

'You absorbed him?'

'His power was killing him the first time. If I didn't he would have died from heat exhaustion. I saved my son. And you want to expose him to this dangerous world. Now I really need to go!'

'Wait I'll help you.' called Pyro.

Magneto moved forward but Pyro pulled a gun out. Magneto stared at it. Rogue frowned.

'It's plastic.' she whispered.

If Pyro was working for Magneto, why was he carrying a plastic gun?

'My turn to talk. Look Rogue, I came to find Magneto because I knew he'd have information. He buys the experiments from these men. I'm not in the brotherhood. I'm done with all that. And never would I think you're an irresponsible mother.'

'Thanks John.'

'Okay let's go.'

They backed slowly out of the room, Pyro keeping the gun pointed at Magneto.

-xXx-

'Rogue?'

'Sh.'

They stepped carefully through the corridors. Rogue's head snapped up as she heard a cry in the distance. She looked at the tracking device. It was crackling under the pressure of the heat.

'He's scared.'

'How do you know?'

'The tracking device isn't working. He's increasing the temperature. You can't feel it, because you body temperature is so high. Feel for fire.'

Pyro closed his eyes. Rogue looked around. They'd have to barge through. Pyro grabbed her shoulder, smile on his face.

'I feel him.'

Rogue nodded. They ran forward to the room. People slumped against the floor. The heat obviously to intense for them. They reached a room where guards stood. Rogue was ready to attack when something knocked into her. She looked down to see Blaise gripping her. She picked him up, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. She moved her head so she could look at him. She gasped. There was a bruise on his eye, purple and prominent. A finger traced along his face. She turned to see Pyro next to them. With one hand he stroked his son's bruise while the other hand had a fireball. Rogue clutched her son tighter. One of the men stepped forward.

'Experiment 16. Name: Anna Marie D'Ancanto and experiment 39 Blaise John Allerdyce D'Ancanto. So nice to have you both here. And I see you've brought a friend.'

'You bastard, how dare you touch him.' growled Rogue.

The man smiled.

'I'll let them both go, if you stay Marie.'

'Over my dead body.'

It happened so fast. Pyro through out a burst of fire at the men. They flinched back. Pyro kept on. Blaise's temperature shot up as did hers because she was so close. The building couldn't stand the heat and burst into flames. Pyro grabbed her arm and they ran out. Rogue allowed herself to be lead out while trying to cool her son down. They finally broke out and ran straight to where Pyro's car waited. But the car wouldn't start.'

'Sh. Blaise you need calm down. Use me if you need to.'

Blaise glanced at his mother before nodding. He gripped her skin and forced the heat there. Rogue used what she'd absorbed previously. Finally Blaise collapsed. Rogue tightened her grip before allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness.

-xXx-

She woke up and it was late at night. She turned over and saw that the kitchen light is on. She climbed out of the bed and wandered over. Blaise sat at the table looking down at a glass of milk in front of him. Rogue found a clean glass and poured water in. She put the water in front of him and took the milk for herself.

'You okay?'

'Who is he?'

'He's...' she sighed, 'he's your daddy.'

'Oh.'

'Don't you like him?'

'Do you?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'I do too.'

'How's your eye?'

'Better.' he whispered.

She nodded and watched as he slowly drank his water. When he finished he stood up and walked over to her. She kissed the top of his head. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a quick hug. She chuckled and ruffled his hair. He shot her a goofy grin and bounced off to the bed. As she looked up she saw Pyro come in. He watched their son before moving towards her.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'You left.'

'I came back.'

'That's not the point. The point is you left. I felt... I felt used. Then I find out I'm pregnant and I just couldn't take it. My freedom was gone. Halfway I get my powers back. No-one was there to help me.'

'I'm here now.'

'For how long?'

'I want to be apart of his life, of your life. I want you to stay here.'

'Here?'

'Two bedrooms. Kitchen, two bathrooms and a balcony. You can have a room each. I'll sleep on the couch.'

'I don't know.'

'Ro...Marie, please. I love you.'

'What?'

'.You. Always have. I just wanted to sort things out before I came back. Then you left and I couldn't find you. I thought you hated me so I stopped looking.'

His arms came around her waist. She leaned her head back so that it leaned against his shoulder.

'Don't leave me again, John.'

'I promise.'

'Then I'll stay. We can share a room and Blaise can have his own. Sound fair?'

'Yeah, sounds perfect.'

She turned towards him. He leaned in and kissed her. She put a hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. When the kiss broke she took his hand and lead him to the spare room. Blaise sat on the bed looking out of the window.

'Blaise...this is your dad.'

Blaise looked up at John. John sat carefully on the bed, tense,as Blaise eyed him. Then Blaise looked down.

'Can...you do it again. The fire thing.'

Rogue and Pyro smiled. Pyro flicked his wrist lighter and lit a ball. They sat there watching as Pyro shaped the fire, making it swirl and fire everywhere. Blaise giggled and Pyro's eyes softened. He looked up at Rogue and mouthed, Thank you.

'I love you too.' she whispered.

-xXx-


End file.
